Shinzon
Shinzon is a clone of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, created by the Romulans for the initial purpose of replacing Picard with a Romulan operative. He became the leader of the Reman people, staging a successful coup against the Romulan senate and plotting the annihilation of Earth in the name of Reman freedom. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Shinzon join Mister Sinister as his own right hand man and help him in his plan to conquer the multiverse. Shinzon overhears the actions by The Sinsters of Evil and gives order to find Princess Anna and Sora as well as who they are working with. Shinzon was also mentioned in a three way conflict between Picard, him and Soran by Makoto who called him a clone of Picard. Shinzon when he hears of the heroes leaving instantly decuts that they are after the treasure they split which Raizel made mention to. Shinzon sees exactly where everyone is and he with Sinster ditto their movements. Shinzon informs Sinster of Macbeth and his location at the mountains. Shinzon is in conatact with Pretorius who is told about Garret Bobby Furgerson and his squad's involvement in the plot. He gives the lock of hair of the dark one to Sinster as their first ingriednet to the curse Sinster is planning. Shinzon gets in contact with the others alongside Pretorius and Minster Sinster discussing the importance of Sinster's plan Shinzon sends Valtor and his magic sub-ordinates to the Magic Isle to get to Picard's men and to deal with Blackgurumon's allies. He gives info on Heloise to Pretorius before deciding what to do with Aleu. Shiznon has Bloom restrain her and toss her away. Shinzon goes to construct a prison after infroming Sinster that Hotaru believes the death of Dark Helmet was necessary.Shiznon brings Aleu for Sinster's plan and tells Two Shoes, the only reason he's still alive is that Jigsaw told them to do just that.Pretorius and Shinzon end using the hair they got from Cadence, to clone her head and send in a package against Blue on Sinster's orders in addition to the bodies of Abis Mal and Dark Helmet. Shinzon prepares his new arial attack with Cain and Puck and he brings Blue with him. While going after the Multiversal Resistance, they get a new teammate in Ebon who Killer Moth, Lord Maliss and The Biskit Twins send off to them. Shinzon is informed by Cain of the first barrier going down as Ebon can get closer to Star Road. Shinzon captures Blythe and intends to use her as a captive when Strange comes along, gets through his aerial fleet and saves Blythe. He meets with Pretorius and SInster about what happened when Flame King arrives with a beating human heart. Shinzon and Gaul join Sinster and Blue as they plan to have the latter rip out the heart of Cadence.Gaul tells Sinster despite losing Blue they have the heart and Pretroius and Suketh put in the ingredients and now have to find the final ingredient which Shizon, Ebon and Sinster explain what it is when Jigsaw asks what it is. Shinzon meets with Cora and Hook and gives them their mission with Sinster, Pretroius and Neyla and after Elsa is knapped, he reminds them that they need her alive. Hook returns and they offer him a role in their group he declines though Carmen and Cain offer him an idea to take revenge. Anna and Elsa make the potion work and then Cora rips Anna's heart out now intent with killing her. Pretroius, Shinzon and Sinster now watch as the curse begins. Ratcliffe, Buster, Cain, Ebon, Lord Maliss, Neyla, Valtor, Carmen, Gaul, Jareth, Rasputin, Flame King, Merlock, Gravtina, The Biskit Twins, Pretorius and Shinzon all fight for Sinster against the B Team, The Multiversal Resistance and Alpha Team who bring them all down one by one Shinzon with many members of Loki and Wesker's team question what they are up to and it's revealed they are both looking for purgatory. Shinzon joins with Loki to find their flame beast which they suceed at doing so. He is eventually taken out and defeated by Slade, Black Star and their friends. Allies: The Romulans(formerly), Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Enemies: Jean-Luc Picard, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, The Multiversal Resistance, The Children of BlackGarurumon. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Humanoid Category:Clones Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tragic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Rapists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Usurpers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Psychics Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Torturers Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Counterparts Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Next Generation Universe Category:Warmongers Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Second in Command Category:Partner Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Murderers Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Hardy